Dernier sourire
by chonchon
Summary: Dernières paroles, dernières confesssions et dernier sourire d'un fils à sa mère... OS triste.


Type de la fanfiction : Song-fic, chapitre unique, drame. Sortez les mouchoirs...

Résumé : Dernières paroles d'une maman à son fils... OS triste

Disclamer : Les persos sont à JK Rowling, la chanson à Mylène Farmer et Laurent Boutonnat et l'histoire à moi.

Rating : T

Point de vue : Narcissa Malefoy

Chanson : Dernier Sourire – Mylène Farmer. Chanson magnifique.

Mot de l'auteur : _OS plutôt triste... mon tout premier qui fait pleurer.. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Une pensée pour -4181315-, tu me dis ce que t'en penses ? Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)_

**chonchon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dernier sourire**

Le ciel est noir dehors. La guerre fait rage dehors. Les cris me parviennent aux oreilles, pénétrant par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il règne une atmosphère de danger, de mort. Le jardin, autrefois si paisible, si vivant de couleurs, n'est plus que violence, l'herbe est souillée de sang. L'odeur des fleurs de printemps a laissé place à celle des cadavres. La lumière est devenue obscurité. La vie est devenue mort.

Dehors, les sorciers tombent un par un, tués par les mains glacials des Mangemorts, de mon mari et celles de mon fils. Des éclairs jaillissent de tout côté, faisant sombrer des âmes dans la mort. Aucun scrupule, aucune pitié. Ce n'est pas une guerre... c'est une extermination.

Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre, effrayée de ce carnage. Nous vivons tous pour mourir. Mais nous n'avons qu'une vie alors pourquoi la laisser partir ? Quelle est l'utilité de la voler aux autres ? Pour des principes, pour la fierté. Cette vertue qui a tué des milliers d'innocents mais qui n'a sauvé que les mauvais. Ceux qui ne méritent pas de vivre.

J'erre dans cette chambre sombre où je suis enfermée. Enfermée. A quoi sert de m'enfermer ? Où irais-je ? Ou m'enfuirais-je ? La guerre est partout. Ici, je suis en sécurité. Mais sous le contrôle du mage noir le plus cruel, le plus dur, le plus effrayant que cette Terre n'ait jamais porté.

Cet être si méchant, si odieux ferait-il du mal à la femme de son fidèle bras droit ? Je n'en sais rien et j'avoue que je n'en ai que faire. Il m'a tout pris. Mon mari, mon garçon, ma demeure. Il m'a pris ma liberté, ma fierté. Il m'a pris ma personnalité. Il m'a pris tout bonheur, tout souvenir heureux.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot alors que je m'asseois à la coiffeuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a très généreusement laissée. Une seule chose me raccroche à la vie. Mon enfant. Drago. Drago tue, pille, torture. Mais c'est le fruit de mes enfants. Je l'aime plus que tout. Plus que l'argent et l'or. Plus que les petits plaisirs de la vie. Plus que ma pauvre et misérable vie. Ce vaillant jeune homme est sous l'aile de son père. Il ne risque pas de mourir de sitôt. Et c'est bien le dernier fil qui me maintient sur Terre.

Mon visage a perdu toute sa beauté. Mes yeux sont cernés. Des rides creusent mon visage. J'ai perdu l'éclat de mes yeux. Je n'ai même plus la force de sourire. Mes cheveux blonds sont désormais ternes. Ma peau est plus cadavérique que jamais. J'attrape la brosse à cheveux d'argent posée devant moi et commençe à lisser mes cheveux déjà si raides, si vides de vie.

Quand soudain, j'entend le « pop » significatif d'un transplanage. Je me retourne brusquement.

« DRAGO! »

Mon fils inconscient dans les bras de Severus, son parrain. J'accours vers lui et l'aide à l'allonger sur le grand lit à baldaquins.

« Que.. que s'est-il passé ? » dis-je de ma voix tremblante en regardant quelques instants Severus. Je repose mon regard sur le corps blanc secoué de spasmes de mon bébé. Son visage est contracté. Des perles de sueur glissent le long de son front.

_Sentir ton corps,  
Tout ton être qui se tord_

_**« **_Un... un membre de l'ordre s'est acharné... sur ... sur lui » bégaye-t-il en enlevant la cape trempée de sang de mon garçon. Il la pose délicatement sur une chaise. Puis il revient vers moi.

« Que ... que fais-tu encore là ? Va vite chercher ... un médicomage ! » lui cris-je en le poussant à l'extérieur de mes bras secoués de frissons.

« Narcissa... je ne crois pas que... » commençe-t-il difficilement. Il a les yeux rivés sur Drago et il semble ne plus avoir les idées claires.

« Va-t-en, je t'ai dit ! Il fait le sauver ! » lui cris-je une fois de plus, le coupant. Mes gestes sont maladroits et le faible son de ma voix entrecoupé de sanglots.

« Ce... ce n'est pas la peine, Narcissa ! »me dit-il, complétement abattu. Non. Il va survivre. Il ne peut pas mourir. Pas lui.

« Va-t-en... va-t-en... » seul un murmure franchit mes lèvres alors que je m'asseois aux côtés de mon enfant. Severus semble comprendre et il recule jusqu'à la porte et j'entend un faible « je voulais te le rapporter » avant que la porte ne se referme, me laissant seule avec Drago. Mon Drago.

« Mon chéri... qu'est-ce que la guerre a fait de toi ? »lui dis-je alors que je caresse sa joue tendrement. Son corps tremble encore terriblement. Il émet des grognements de douleur. Il ouvre les yeux, tout doucement.

« Ma... maman »fait-il en un faible soupir. Maman. Il ne m'avait jamais appellé comme ça. Il me nommait _mère_ auparavant. Pourquoi changer ? Je l'embrasse sur la joue, rapprochant mon visage du sien. Son souffle rauque caresse ma peau.

« Oui c'est ... c'est moi, mon chéri » dis-je en souriant doucement alors que mes mains le débarasse de sa chemise ensanglantée. Je la pose soigneusement au bout du lit et reporte mon attention sur lui. Mon garçon.

Il semble sourire, un très léger sourire. Son torse se lève et redescend de manière irrégulière et sa repiration contient des hoquets de souffrance. Je dépose une couverture sur lui, pour ne pas lui faire attraper froid. Il ne peut pas mourir... Non, pas lui. Ses yeux se referment doucement mais je le secoue pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme.

_Souriant de douleur  
Sentir ton heure  
Poindre au cœur_

Un frisson me parcoure alors qu'il vient déposer sa main frigorifiée sur la mienne. Je la prend dans mes deux mains que j'avais auparavant essayé de chauffer. Je souffle sur celle-ci, espérant lui redonner la chaleur... espérant lui redonner la vie. Il est si faible, si vulnérable. Je porte mon regard sur la pièce alentour. Cette pièce si froide, si sombre car seule la Lune l'éclaire. Un simple lit à baldaquins, une coiffeuse et une chaise. Je regarde mon fils à nouveau. Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Maman... Je... Je vais... j'vais mourir ? »me demande mon trésor. Sa voix est habitée de peur, de tristesse. Il a donc peur de mourir ? Lui qui a tellement tué. Il n'aurait jamais du suivre le chemin de son père. Son père. Voyez ce qu'il a fait de mon fils. Je laisse des larmes couler librement sur mes joues, celles-ci venant s'écraser sur la couverture.

_D'une chambre qui bannit le mot tendre  
Sentir ta foi  
Qui se dérobe  
À chaque fois que tu sembles comprendre_

« Maman... j'veux pas mourir... »continue-t-il, des larmes perlant sur la peau pâle, se mêlant à la sueur et au sang déjà présents, sur son visage. Je hoquete et pleure encore et encore. Je me lève soudain, ayant une idée dans la tête. Ainsi, de ma baguette, je fais apparaître une bassine d'eau froide ainsi qu'une serviette dans un sort murmuré. Cela fait, j'éponge son front et entreprend de nettoyer son visage, son si beau visage. Je ne peux me résoudre à répondre à sa question et à ses peurs. Je n'en crois même pas encore moi-même que l'âme si parfaite et que je chéris tant de mon fils va s'éteindre. Je ne peux que l'écouter, le rassurer. Je ne peux pas affronter la vérité et je ne veux pas affronter la réalité.

« Maman... j'veux pas mourir, j'veux pas mourir » poursuit-il complétement effrayé de ce qui l'attend. Je m'approche et me place à côté de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras frêles et tremblants. Il pleure doucement contre mon coeur. Je l'embrasse sur le sommet du crane et le berce. Cette scène a l'air si irréel. Je l'ai toujours aimé du plus profond de mon âme, de mon être, de mon corps. Mais élevée dans un univers où on ne montre pas ses sentiments, je ne pouvais avoir la moindre marque d'affection. Et c'est ici, à la veille de son sommeil éternel que je le vois enfin tel qu'il est réellement. Quelqu'un de bien. Mon bébé, mon enfant. Si fragile. Qui a voulu faire comme son père. Son ordure de père. Il m'a volé mon fils pour en faire un tueur. Il était trop jeune.

« Maman... »m'appelle-t-il. C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'appelle autant de fois « maman » et j'ai bien peur que ce soit la dernière. Mon enfant va mourir. Que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi l'avoir torturé de cette façon ?

« J'ai tellement mal... tel...tellement peur » me confie-t-il dans un chuchotement. On dirait qu'il a peur de parler, peur de perdre des forces. Continue de parler, mon chéri. Je veux garder le son de ta voix en tête, pour toujours. Tu ne peux pas me quitter. Je ne veux pas te quitter, mon enfant. Si tu ne vis plus, je ne vis plus. Si tu meures, je meurs.

_Parle-moi encore  
Si tu t'endors  
Si c'est ton souhait  
Je peux t'accompagner_

« Mon enfant... Drago... je suis là... »tente-je de le rassurer. Il a toujours tout caché. Ses sentiments, ses faiblesses, ses peurs, ses envies, sa vie. Et là, il se livre à moi en un dernier confessional. Il va passer à côté de tellement de choses. L'amour, le mariage, la joie d'être parent, tout les petits bonheurs de la vie qu'on ne trouve pas dans l'argent... Tout ça à cause de qui ? Ou de quoi ? La fierté, le pouvoir, la gloire... tout ce qui peut mener à la perte des Hommes. La guerre qui l'a détruit. La guerre qui l'a refermé sur lui-même. La guerre qui l'a changé. La guerre qui l'a tué...

_Qui te condamne  
Au nom de qui  
Mais qui s'acharne  
À souffler tes bougies_

« Sois fort, mon enfant... De... demain tout ira mieux... tiens bon, mon chéri... mon enfant... Drago, reste avec moi !» lui dis-je contre ses cheveux pour cacher mes pleurs, pour cacher la vérité. La triste et terrible vérité. Je sens petit à petit son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd sur moi. Ne me laisse pas, mon fils. Ne me quitte pas, Drago. Tu dois rester avec moi. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi sans toi ? Si tout cela n'était arrivé. Si nous étions nés dans un autre monde où règne la paix. Je voudrais que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar... un terrible cauchemar. Réveillez-moi, je vous en prie.

_Est-ce mentir ?  
Est-ce trahir ?  
Si je t'invente des lendemains qui chantent_

Je me détache doucement de lui. Je repose sa tête sur l'oreiller et remonte la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Mes mains s'attardent sur celle-ci. Comme il est froid. Mon enfant, je voudrais donner ma vie pour que tu vives. Je devrais mourir pour toi. Je voudrais te donner ma chaleur, le peu d'énergie qui me reste. Ne me quitte pas. Mon fils. Ne me laisse pas seule dans ce monde où la mort règne.

« Drago, ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde-moi Drago ! »je lui ordonne en le secouant un peu. Il ouvre fébrilement les yeux et me regarde. Ne tombe pas dans l'obscurité. La vraie obscurité. Celle de la mort. Ce long tunnel qui te ménera au paradis ou en enfer. Tu ne méritais pas cette vie. Tu ne méritais pas de devoir tuer des innocents juste pour impressioner ton idiot de père. Regarde moi, mon enfant. Reste dans la lumière, ne tombe pas dans le noir.

_Vois-tu le noir de ce tunnel ?  
Sais-tu l'espoir quand jaillit la lumière ?_

« Maman... » soupire-t-il très faiblement. Il me regarde toujours. Je prend sa main dans les miennes. Il effectue une légère pression. Ne t'arrête pas, mon enfant. Ne me laisse pas.

« Drago, reste avec moi... »je lui implore, les larmes aux yeux. Mon fils. Non. Ne t'éteins pas. Je m'éteindrai avec toi. Mon fils, regarde-moi.

« Je t'aime... maman »finit-il en un souffle. Je caresse son visage doucement, tremblante, frissonnante. Et dans un dernier sourire, un dernier effort, sa main lache les miennes et vient s'écraser sur le matelas. Et il ferme ses yeux, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

_Ton souvenir ne cessera jamais  
De remuer le couteau dans ma plaie._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fin de l'histoire.**

**Votre avis ?**

**Chonchon**


End file.
